marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thing Vol 2 3
| StoryTitle1 = Fun 'n' Games Part 3: Playing For Keeps | Synopsis1 = Nighthawk and the Constrictor have just destroyed the animatronic forest on Arcade's Murderland amsuement park. When Constrictor asks Nighthawk why he is bothering to help him after he abandoned the others. Nighthawk explains that he originally started his career as a villain until he reformed. Meanwhile, the Thing is fighting for his life against an army of Hulk robots unleashed upon him by Arcade. Ben is the only thing that is keeping these robots from killing the wealthy celebrities that were kidnapped along with him and the others. Suddenly Tony Stark appears on a large screen television and tells Ben that he wasn't killed by Arcade. He tells Ben that he is trying to hack into Arcade's database, but Arcade interrupts the transmission. That's when Nighthawk and Constrictor arrive to lend a hand. When the Thing questions Constrictor's loyalty to them, Nighthawk reminds him that he once helped the Sandman reform. In the middle of the battle, Stark manages to regain control of the systems and summons an army of Thing robots to help balance the odds. With the Hulk robots preoccupied, Stark reveals the location of the "safe spot" that will shut down the death traps on the island. Furious at Stark's interference, Arcade tells his minions to lock and load while he plots a new scheme to trip up his prisoners. As the Thing and his allies and their charges are suddenly attacked by an army of robots based on various movies. Ben tells Constrictor to stay back and look after the others. When his girlfriend Carlotta LaRosa questions Ben's decisions he calls her out on only being interested in him for his money before jumping into battle with Nighthawk. Arcade then contacts Carlotta via a hidden television screen and offers her an opportunity to get off the island. Back in New York City, Alicia Masters has hired lawyer Matt Murdock to get a man selling counterfiets of Alicia's work. Murdock offers the dealer a deal, Alicia won't sue as long as the dealer gives information on his seller. After Alicia begins "accidentally" breaking some of the statues, the man cracks and reveals that he has been selling them to "A. R. Cadesky" and distributing them to an island in the South China Sea. Back on the island, the Thing and Nighthawk have finished destroying the robots and find the "safe spot" but discover that it's too small for everyone to stand on. To make matters worse, Stark contacts him to inform him that Ben somehow triggered a timer that will blow up the island in three minutes. Just then, Stark is attacked by the robot Brynocki, however he manages to overload the robot. Meanwhile, Carlotta is given an escape ship to try and get off the island alone, but when she attempts to get away she is stopped by the Constrictor who notices that laser cannons have been set up to blast her out of the sky. Forcing the ship to crash the ship, she is scolded by Ben for thinking only of herself. However the wrecked escape ship gives him a means of saving everyone. Getting everyone to load up in the ship, Ben holds it up over his head while standing in the safe spot. However before Arcade can make the island explode, he is stopped by Tony Stark who has reporgrammed Brynocki to be loyal to him. With the crisis over, Arcade and his minions are placed in a cage while they wait on the island for rescue. Having a moment alone, Ben confides in Tony Stark that he is surprised how trustworthy the Constrictor turned out and how quickly Carlotta proved unworthy of his trust. Tony tells him that Mister Fantastic is on his way and that it was Alicia who figured out where they were. Later at Alicia's apartment, she is spending time with her boyfriend Arlo North when she is visited by Daredevil. He has come to give her a present because he is going to be detained for a time and this is the only chance he has. He asks her about her relationship with Arlo, and tells her that he is no Ben Grimm, before diving away. | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Andrea DiVito | Inker1_1 = Andrea DiVito | Colourist1_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Robots ** Savage Bruce Banner ** Joe Fixit ** Maestro ** War ** Mechano ** Bruce Banner ** Hide skin Thing ** Further mutated Thing ** Helmeted Thing ** Blackbeard Other Characters: * Mr. Bartleby * * Statues **Nova Mentions: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Bartleby's fine art & sculpture ** North's apartment Items: * Vehicles: | Solicit = * The Thing vs. Hulks? When you’re on “The Deadliest Place on Earth” anything can happen—as long as it’s guaranteed to get you killed! * It’s more Fun N’ Games with Nighthawk, Constrictor, and Tony Stark. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Nighthawk makes reference to the fact that he was originally a super-villain, as first seen in . He eventually reformed in . The scene in his flashback was from . * The various Hulks robots are based on a number of incarnations of the Hulk: ** The Savage green Hulk first seen in ** The Joe Fixit incarnation of the Grey Hulk first seen in . ** The "Professor" Hulk from ** The Hulk when he was disguised as Mechano in ** The Maestro from ** And lastly when Hulk was made into the Horseman of Apocalypse known as Death in . ** The "Savage" Bruce Banner from * Nighthawk mentions how the Thing helped the Sandman reform. This was in . However the Sandman was reverted back to his criminal ways by the Wizard in . * The Thing robots are based on various incarnations of the Thing: ** The Thing in his original mutated form with dinosaur hide skin from . ** The Thing dressed up as Blackbeard from . ** Ben's more mutated form from . ** The Thing wearing a helmet and wearing his costume circa . * Matt Murdock mentions he is suing the Daily Globe for publishing a story stating that he is Daredevil. This happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}